


绿光红梦（5）- 部分

by DeHao



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHao/pseuds/DeHao
Summary: “……旼炫，我想要你。”原来说话也可以是如此需要勇气的事。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 7





	绿光红梦（5）- 部分

“……旼炫，我想要你。”

对方看着他的眼睛，说：“我是你的。”

金钟炫：……虽然听到这句话很高兴但我并不是这个意思。

“我想……和你做爱。”

低头看着黄旼炫，碎刘海从侧面遮住了金钟炫的表情。但是染上红晕的面颊和湿润的眼眸，成为了他了身下人眼中动人的倒影。

望了空气两秒，黄旼炫双眼重新聚焦，对他说：“我好了。”

金钟炫：？？

旼炫向他解释道：“我刚才查阅并学习了资料，已经习得相关技能了。”说着翻过身来，手臂环住金钟炫的膝弯和肩膀把他抱了起来，放在了身后的大床上。

双手撑在金钟炫头顶两侧，黄旼炫弯起狐狸笑眼。与往常的清柔似水的面容不同，旼炫嘴角带着那么丝侵略的意味，俯下身沉声在他耳边说：“钟炫想要的，我都会给。”

……事情发展得好像和自己想的不一样。但金钟炫似乎被对方这个模样锁住了心魂，只是睁着水灵灵的狗狗眼看着对方，感受着自己升温的呼吸和重重搏动的心脏。

其实也不怪黄旼炫。因为他的设定既为“男”，所以即使搜索广泛保罗了各种性向，综合下来的结论还是让黄旼炫选择担主动方。

第一次接吻，是在床上。

之前黄旼炫总是冲着他的额头亲，有时会让金钟炫觉得自己其实是被对方当作小鬼来疼爱。而当下这个吻拥有全部的激烈，深刻与绵长，温热湿滑的舌头在唇齿与内腔游走，勾过上颚，微微发痒。

黄旼炫手伸到金钟炫上衣下摆，手指轻轻划过皮带，然后撩起他的白色体恤。

指尖在右边乳晕附近打转，黄旼炫结束那差点勾走金钟炫心魄的吻，直视着他的脸，似乎在欣赏他愈加温热的眼睛和粗重的喘息。

……这也是通过资料习得的么。

正这么想时，黄旼炫指尖突然划过金钟炫乳头，然后稍有用力地摁了一下。

“——嗯……！”突如其来的刺激，使金钟炫嘴边泄出一小声惊呼。

但刚才那一下似乎只是起跑的哨声。利索地解开腰带、半褪长裤，有些凉意的手抚弄上他已经有抬头的欲望，黄旼炫往下挪了挪，然后像小猫喝水一样用舌尖轻轻舔舐刚刚没有照顾到的左乳。

金钟炫手指插在黄旼炫发间，脚趾蜷缩，后背弓起，大口大口地喘气。

快感一波又一波地从下身袭来，挟持了呼吸，随抽吸进去的氧气传递到五脏六腑。

临近临界点，金钟炫已经顾不得压制，让自己羞到满面通红的声音，在房间内扩散回荡。

甚至带上了哭腔。

“好可爱……”不知道是不是金钟炫的错觉，黄旼炫的声音似乎也染上了情欲的颜色。

“……钟炫，你现在，好漂亮。”

“钟炫的声音，很好听……”

“黄……旼炫，可不可以关闭一下……你的……语言功能……！！”

对方愣神了两秒，似乎在严肃地思考，然后吐出一句非常不合时宜的话：

“没有权限。”

“什么？”金钟炫现在脑袋空空的，显然忘记了自己刚才胡言乱语了什么。

“关闭语言功能，没有相应权限。”黄旼炫低头看着他，特别认真地说。

金钟炫气结。

然而此时对方却一转方才的正经语气，亲昵地蹭到他耳边，柔软的头发拂上脸，好似撒娇般地向他呢喃道：

“但是旼炫想要，钟炫的…全部权限……”

“……可以吗？”

……太犯规了。

他又怎么拒绝得了这样的黄旼炫呢？

红花雨露，一夜无眠。

*/ tbc.

脚搭油门上发现不会挂档，非常好（……


End file.
